


Play Your Part

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael is Carly's cheerleader.





	Play Your Part

“Mom,” The softness of her son’s tone forced her to be strong, “It’s okay to be scared. To be so cautious, you lie to avoid pain. I expect that.”  
  
Carly rolled her eyes, wiping her eyes before tears could appear, “Thanks, Michael.”  
  
“You can’t stand AJ.”  
  
“You can.”  
  
“Obviously different.”  
  
“The truth is that I can’t be with Todd because…his actions are unforgivable. It isn’t because I don’t want to.” Carly took his hand, forcing a smile, “But Jason…what happened …makes this impossible.” Michael’s eyes signaled his understanding, “That’s why, God help me, I have to go through with this."


End file.
